wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Prince Polaris
Prince Polaris Quote TBD DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES STEAL/COPY/ALTER/BORROW MY FORMATTING OR EDIT MY CHARACTER WITHOUT EXPLICIT PERMISSION FROM ME. THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE AND WILL RESULT IN A BAN This character belongs entirely to Solstice the Sandwing Nightwing. Polaris is one of four main characters in my fan fiction Arc The Starborn', ''along with Skyfire, Solstice, and Nova.' You can find the first book here: Blood_of_Ice_and_Heart_of_Stone I am gladly accepting art for Polaris, either headshot or full-body. Electronic submissions only please! Appearance (Taken from ''BoIaHoS) Quote TBD "''Even though his scales and physique looked like that of a normal white Icewing, it was immediately obvious he was a hybrid. His wings faded gradually to black throughout their whole expanse, with the darkest parts along the rear border. The signature Nightwing star scales that scattered outwards across them glittered in the opposite shade to the background color: black on white, silver on grey, and white on black. If most dragons weren't so bothered by hybrids, they might say his wings were quite aesthetic. His head was shaped like an elongated diamond, similar to that of a snake or a wolf, with horns curving slightly backward. The curves on his snout were significantly more aerodynamic than a normal Icewing’s, and the central layer of rhombus-shaped scales overlapped in a narrower pattern. But most strikingly of all, in the middle of his forehead slightly above his eyes sat a slightly oblong, four-rayed, convex star in shades of gleaming, metallic silver. Just above the star, an orderly row of long, thin, Nightwing-esque spines marched between his horns, then merged into the Icewing mane, and continued once more in a row down to the very end of his tail, where it splayed off into something resembling needles on a pine branch. Very, VERY extremely sharp needles. Each of the spines was colored white at the base, but had the same gradient as his wings, fading to black at the tips. His teeth and claws were normal, excepting of course the Icewing serrations (and that one small fish bone still jammed between his top molars from last night’s dinner), but he still couldn’t help feeling like they made him into something else, a killing machine in a noir visage. Something cold blooded and ruthless." Polaris wears a supple, black leather scroll satchel heavily embroidered with silver thread in a chain stitch, usually slung over one shoulder and hanging on his other side. Inside the main compartment lies a beautiful scroll with two engraved silver center rods. And inside the hidden pocket on the side lies a single dark brown paint brush with silver inlay. Polaris also wears two perfect, spindle shaped smoky diamonds (think the finest smoky quartz, but more brilliant and dazzling) with long, triangular facets. Suspended from fine silver earring mounts, they almost seem to float in the air. Personality ''"By the way, the crab platters were really addictive. Definitely don’t bring those to anything where I’m expected to make an impression." (Currently undergoing revision) History "MOTHER! Wait. Today’s my hatching day?" (Currently undergoing revision) Relationships "You’ve taught me so much in the last half-year that I can’t tell if rules and customs define an Icewing or the other way around!" Queen Silverfrost (Mother): As the Icewing Queen, Silverfrost is usually too busy to spend much time with Polaris. However, she loves him extremely deeply, and will take any opportunity to surprise him and take him on scenic flights around the Kingdom. Polaris sometimes gets frustrated with her regular hints pushing his future marriage, but he loves her just as much as she does him. King Starshade (Father): A purebred Nightwing, Starshade loves Polaris dearly. Polaris loves him to the very bottom of his heart, actually even more than he loves Silverfrost, and they spend a large amount of time together, usually talking, watching the sunset, or stargazing. Starshade's personality is very similar to that of Polaris, except slightly more shy, and the bond between them is inseparable. Bearberry: Polaris' private tutor, chosen by Queen Silverfrost herself. He is usually more lax than other Icewings in his teaching methods, but he can be quite strict at times if he deems necessary. He has a secret pity for Polaris, as the dragonet is overloaded with memorizations, tests, and perfectionist expectations for being the next King. Polaris tends to think of him as a harsh teacher, but appreciates him deeper down. They get along well, even if Polaris does tend to mess up or forget things a little too often. Pasque: A First Circle dragonet who lives in the Southern Ice Palace, and best friends with Polaris since he was two. One of the few dragons within Polaris' friend circle, and a generally fun, excitable, and caring dragonet. He always tries to cheer Polaris up when things have been rough, and understands his reserved nature. He doesn't get to see Polaris often, but they correspond by letter. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Solstice the Sandwing Nightwing)